Shut Up and Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: One Shot. Ruby remembers what it was like to be a real person, to feel alive. And she wants it back again. Ruby, RubyxSam mentions of Dean.


**Shut Up And Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is**

Okay so this fic includes both blonde and brunette Ruby (but i think you can tell which one i preferred lol) Anyway it's a bit jumpy in the timeline so i hope you all can understand it.. basically i've used quotes that Ruby said in s3 to begin each new scene... hopefully from what happens in the scene you can tell whether its post or pre s4. Anywhoo hope you'll enjoy it and please comment it makes me want to write more hehe :-D

* * *

"_You deserve Hell. __I wish I could be there Dean, I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones… I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"_

Ruby heard this song once, when she nursing a beer and sitting in a sleazy bar, 'you can't always get what you want,' the led singer crooned with a raspy voice. Apparently that's not always true.

The sound of Dean screaming still invades her head every once and a while, swirls around her mind and makes her want to vomit violently.

"_Hit me with your best shot baby."_

At first she was scared of Sam Winchester. She kept her distance and admired him from afar, so this was her new savior she thought to herself as she watched him save the damsel in distress over and over again. With one single thought he could kill her, she realized he obviously hadn't figured that out yet when she watched him in hand to hand combat with the pride, or was it envy? She didn't know and she didn't care the only sin she suffered was that of stupidity… and she wasn't even sure that was a sin.

You're making the same mistake again, she thought to herself bitterly when she came into the room brandishing her knife and saving Sam's life. And her feeling was confirmed a month later when she showed him what she was, what she'd become. His first instinct was to slay her demonic ass and ask questions later. He wasn't ready to know what he could do... not yet. Not while he still had the tendency to point the colt at her chest.

'He's going to kill you with a wink and a smile when he learns how too', she shook the thought from her head and turned away from Sam, telling Dean to leave. She wanted to clean up the mess she'd made centuries ago. This was different, this was personal… but wasn't it always personal? Things had gotten so much more complicated than they were supposed to be. Find the anti-Christ, mentor the anti-Christ, and not die. She didn't have many things to remember but she still found herself losing sight of her goals.

'_I'll be there with you, that fallen little angel on your shoulder'_

The new meat suit was so different from the last, this brunette was much taller than the blonde had been, and her mouth moved different, like she was smiling even when Ruby didn't want her too. Sam was learning fast, it excited her and scared her at the same time.

Say one irritating thing and she had no doubt Sam would send her back to hell on pure instinct and impulse, put his genie back in its bottle, maybe he'd regret it later and bring her back but even the thought of having to endure that torture kept her in line. So she was nicer now, she spoke with less sass, but oh how she missed the smirk she could give when she had the blonde's smart little mouth.

She looked on with a mix of pride and fear as he put another black eyed bitch in her place.

So this is what it felt like to be a queen she thought to herself, smiling giddily like a little girl.

The black soul melted into the floor leaving a dark mark on the hotel floor.

Sam crossed the room and grabbed the rug that was in front of the door, he pulled it over the black mark and shrugged sheepishly at Ruby's confused stare,

"I don't want to pay damages again."

She nodded, "Do you need some money?"

He sat on the bed and studied at her, looking at her eyes and then her mouth and back to her eyes again. It made her insides squirm.

"What?" She asked, feeling oddly subconscious she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you get money Ruby?" He said her same like an accusation

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Not by doing _that_."

He nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"I'm a _demon_ Sam, not a _whore_." She spat feeling the fire of her temper flare.

Sam laughed but quieted down when he noticed the frown on her lips.

"Stop that!" She uncrossed her arms and used them to push herself off the table she was sitting on.

"Stop what?" He said still doing it.

"Staring at my face," She moved to stand in front of the window, wondering if any demons were lurking in the dark, just itching to kill her, she had became somewhat famous in the demon circles as a traitor.

"Sorry," Sam muttered in a meek voice losing the confidence he's had movements before. A blush crept across his cheeks but before Ruby could understand his sudden awkwardness, he turned away from her and looked at the clock beside the bed.

11.00pm

That was around the time Dean died.

"You'll get him back," Ruby spoke up and any sign of anger in her demeanor had disappeared. She knew how it felt to lose everything you ever had, to forget you ever had any one who ever loved you.

"Like I got you back," Sam replied lazily but something in his voice made the air catch in Ruby's throat.

"Yeah," she smiled at him after a moment.

Sam smiled back at her and for one silly moment she felt like she was just a girl and he was just a boy and they were just living normal lives.

"Do you…" Sam half asked visibly gulping, "in Hell. Did you see him in Hell?"

Ruby looked out the window once again she couldn't lie to his face… not just because he could blink her away in a nanosecond but for reasons she felt were better left unexamined, "No."

An image of Dean covered in vomit and blood filled her mind and she tried to focus on a memory she had of her and her little sister playing on a swing in the summer heat.

"You don't see anything in Hell." She clarified.

Sam nodded, looking tortured himself.

"You should get some sleep," Ruby said and she was out the door before he could protest.

She drove the impala as fast as it could go and she knew Dean would be having a fit in Hell at the mere thought of her dirty demon hands on his precious baby. She revved the engine with a sad smile that image should make her happy but it doesn't. Because it makes her think about Dean screaming and Dean begging and Dean's flesh sizzling off his bones.

Ruby pulled over the impala in one fluid motion and hurled herself onto the roadside, heaving so hard it brought burning salty tears to her eyes.

Whoever said life's a bitch really wasn't kidding.

"_What you don't know about me could fill a book."_

When she sees Dean Winchester for the first time since the pit, she nearly loses it. He doesn't remember her being there because she didn't look like anyone he'd recognize. In Hell she was confined to her old body, the one she ached for constantly when she made her first escape, with her raven curls, twinkling turquoise eyes and the sprinkle of freckles across her nose that she died with. She remembered staring enviously at her sisters perfect complexion and then listening to her mother chide her in that soft velvet voice, 'stop playing in the sun little one, freckles are not the mark of a respected young lady.'

Ruby remembers a lot of things while other demons don't, she doesn't know why.

* * *

The end.

Thanks so much for reading everyone! And don't forget to comment if you liked it ;-)


End file.
